La mejor noche
by DARKWOLF177
Summary: Es 14 de febrero y los peleadores deciden hacer una fiesta, para Alice sera una de sus mejores noches. Leaaannnnnnnn


Hola de nuevo, usuarios de fanfiction, les traigo un one-shot de Shun x Alice del día de los enamorados, al parecer es típico hacer eso jajaja, los dejo leer que disfruten

…..

Todos los chicos (a excepción de Shun) se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Marucho para planear la fiesta del día del amor y la amistad.

-Bueno chicos, en unos días será el día del amor y la amistad y como sabrán prepararemos una fiesta, así denme ideas de donde hacerlo, la decoración y la música-dijo Marucho entusiasmado

-Yo propongo que haya mucha comida como para 30 osos-dijo Dan sonriendo

Todos caen estilo anime

-Dan es demasiado comida-dijo Runo

-Lose es para todos, dah piensa Runo-dijo Dan

-Bueno dejando eso aún lado, propongo que se haga en la mansión del lago que tienes en Rusia-dijo Julie brincando como loca

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Alice

-Bien le avisare a Shun y los demás-dijo Marucho

-Es verdad porque Shun no está aquí ayudándonos-dijo Julie enojada

-Dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y que tal vez no podía ir a la fiesta-dijo Dan

-Pero porque razón-pregunto Alice decepcionada

-No le gusta ese día-dijo Dan

-Ya veo-dijo Alice triste

-*Alice*-pensaron Julie y Runo

…

En la escuela se encontraban Dan y Shun en el receso platicando

-Oye Shun deberías ir a la fiesta-dijo Dan

-no sé, no quiero-dijo Shun

-Vamos será en la mansión en Rusia, sería un buen momento para confesarle tus sentimientos a Alice-dijo Dan

-Tengo miedo a que me rechace, no sé qué hacer amigo -dijo Shun desesperado

-Estoy seguro que te quiere, además como dicen "no tengas miedo a fallar, ten miedo a no intentarlo"-dijo Dan

-Ja, de donde sacaste ese lado Dan-dijo Shun riendo

-De ti, me lo repites muchas veces amigo-dijo Dan

-Ya veo… está bien le confesare lo que siento en el baile pero tengo un plan en el cual tú me ayudaras-dijo Shun muy entusiasmado

-Por supuesto amigo-dijo Dan

Mientras ellos ideaban el plan, las chicas estaban en una conversación interesante

-Que entusiasmada estoy por la fiesta-dijo Julie

- Si, será increíble, de los más emocionante-dijo Runo feliz, pero vio que cierta personita no estaba tan entusiasmada por la fiesta-Alice ¿no te entusiasma la fiesta?-pregunto Runo

-La verdad, no-dijo Alice triste

-Y debo adivinar que es porque Shun no irá ¿verdad?-dijo Julie

-Ah, si-respondió Alice-quería confesarle lo que siento en la fiesta, pero no asistirá

-Vamos Alice hay muchos momentos para decirle eso ¿no crees? Además el plan es divertirse-dijo Runo con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón, gracias Runo-dijo Alice feliz

….

¡EL DIA ESPERADO DE LA FIESTA LLEGO!

Era 14 de febrero y la fiesta llego, todos estaban en la mansión en Rusia de Marucho, las chicas lucían espectacular y los chicos demasiado guapos, en la fiesta había amigos de todos festejando en la sala principal de arriba donde se encontraba 2 balcones, la mansión era enorme

-Oh, ha empezado la música-grito Julie

-Yeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh-gritaron todos

-Alice quisieras bailar conmigo-preguntó Klaus

-Claro Klaus-dijo Alice

Todos empezaron a bailar, bailaron y bailaron hasta que, como típica fiesta empezó la canción lenta

-Iré a tomar aire fresco Klaus-dijo Alice

-Si Alice-dijo Klaus y fue por algo de tomar

-Te estas divirtiendo ¿verdad Alice?-dijo Runo con una sonrisa pícara

-Sí, pero iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco-dijo Alice

-De acuerdo-dijo Runo, en eso llega Dan y…

-Runo ¿me concederías esta pieza?-pregunto Dan

-Si Dan-dijo Runo con un leve sonrojo

Julie estaba bailando con Billy y Marucho con una chica que conoció en uno de sus viajes y a la cual invito, mientras tanto Alice se encontraba en el balcón que daba vista al lago y a un hermoso jardín con un aire tranquilo, en eso llega un tipo con una máscara, solo una persona lo vio y reconoció, Runo se sorprendió

-Dan no dijiste que Shun no iba a venir-dijo Runo

-Eso me dijo pero después se arrepintió y ahora quiere darle una sorpresa a Alice, así que no digas nada ¿vale?-dijo Dan guiñándole un ojo

-Está bien, sigamos bailando-respondió Runo

-Bien, hora del plan-dijo Shun, fue con el tipo que ponía la música para solicitarle cierta canción

Alice se encontraba en el balcón estaba pensativa, sumergida lo más profundo pensando en cierta persona

-Esa canción-dijo Alice

Un tipo se le acercó y le tapo los ojos, ella se sorprendió y empezó la música, You're Beautiful- James Blunt, Shun le empezó a cantar en el oído

My Life Is Brilliant  
My Love Is Pure  
I Saw An Angel  
Of That I´m Sure  
She Smiled At Me On The Subway  
She Was With Another Man  
But I Won´t Lose No Sleep On That,  
´cause I´ve Got A Plan

You´re Beautiful  
You´re Beautiful  
You´re Beautiful, It´s True

Alice se dejó llevar, no reconoció la voz después aparto las manos de sus ojos, dio vuelta y vio a la persona

-¿Me concedería esta pieza hermosa señorita?-pregunto el joven con la mano extendida

Alice no se negó y tomo la mano del joven que no reconocía pero se le hacía familiar

-Claro-dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Alice y el joven bailaban, ella tenía intriga de saber quién era

Yeah, She Caught My Eye,  
As We Walked On By  
She Could See From My Face That I Was,

Fucking High,  
And I Don´t Think That I´ll See Her Again,  
But We Shared a Moment That Will Last till the End

Alice mostró una hermosa sonrisa que solo ella tiene al joven mientras bailaban le dijo:

-Tienes una hermosa sonrisa que solo tu posees, Alice-dijo el joven

Alice se sorprendió al escuchar al joven decir su nombre-¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre?-pregunto Alice

-Tú sabes porque se tu nombre, Alice-dijo el joven

-Acaso eres-pero el joven la interrumpió

-Mira el jardín, Alice-le dijo Shun

Alice miro por el jardín, en ese instante Shun dio una señal y el jardín se ilumino, había pétalos formando una oración: "Te amo Alice Gehabich". Alice empezó a soltar lágrimas de emoción, pero no fue toda la sorpresa, empezó la danza de luciérnagas (la fiesta se hizo en la noche) Alice se llenó de más emoción y volteo a ver a Shun

-Shun, tu

-Parece que ya sabes quién soy-dijo Shun y se quitó la máscara

-¿Tú hiciste todo esto, para mí?-pregunto Alice

-Sí, Yo planee todo, claro con ayuda de Dan, Alice yo Te amo desde que nos conocimos, tu dulce carácter, tu sonrisa, tu aroma, tus ojos, me enamoraste como loco y la verdad yo quería preguntarte…

Shun iba a preguntar algo pero unos dulces labios se comieron sus palabras, Shun se dejó llevar y puso sus manos en la cintura de Alice, ella puso sus manos en el cuello de Shun, cuando el maravilloso oxigeno que no permite durar mucho un beso se acabó, se separaron y se quedaron perdidos en sus ojos

-Alice

-Shun

Pronunciaron ambos, para después darse otro beso, pero este mucho más apasionado, se pusieron calientes, para ellos esa noche fue la mejor de todas, donde mostraron su más sincero y puro amor

FIN

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO PRONTO VENDRE CON UN FIC LARGO, HASTA LUEGO


End file.
